Wikiality:Almanac
Please use this page to post events and holidays, etc. to be highlighted on the main page. January 1. New Year's Day 3. Mel Gibson's Birthday 12. Rush Limbaugh's Birthday 18. Mission Accomplished II Day (also celebrated in some places as "O'Reilliversary") 21. Martin Luther King Day, 2008 February 6. Ronald Reagan's Birthday 12. Darwin Day (2009 is 200th anniv) 14. Valentine's Day 22. Pray for Stephen Day, 2007! 24. Razzies, 2007 25. Oscars, 2007 March 03. the U.S. Comedy Arts Festival awards Dr. Colbert "Person of the Year" 10. Osama bin Laden's Birthday 13. L. Ron Hubbard's Birthday 14. π Day (@1:59) 15. National Agriculture Day (2007) 17. St. Patrick's Day 18. Halliburton Day 20. Stephen Colbert Day (Oshawa bin Laden, Canada) (first in 2007) 21. First day of Spring 25. Elton John's Birthday 27. Anniversary of Heaven's Gate's "Exit" (1997) 28. Radio-Televison Correspondents' Association Dinner 29. Amy Sedaris' birthday : Kyle Sampson testifies 30. Mohammad's Birthday 31. Cesar Chavez's Birthday : NCAA Basketball Tournament, Final Four (2007) April 1. April Fools' Day 2. NCAA Basketball Tournament, Final Four: (2007) 3. Alec Baldwin's birthday 5. FOX's first night of programming, 1987 7. When Stephen Can Taste his own ice cream! (2007) 8. Easter, 2007 :Betty Ford's birthday 12. David Letterman's Birthday (1947) 13. Oddest Book Title (announced, 2007) 17. Stephen Jr's B-Day : Alberto Gonzales scheduled to be questioned by traitors : Fred Goldman set to auction rights to O'J' Simpson's "If I Did It" book : participating Ben & Jerry’s scoop shops around the world will be hosting Ben & Jerry’s Annual Free Cone Day, from 12pm until 8pm : (guess which story will get the most news coverage?) 19. Alberto Gonzales rescheduled to be questioned by traitors 22. Earth Day :John Waters' birthday 23. Michael Moore's birthday 24. I Can't Believe It's Not Genocide Day! : Barbra Streisand's birthday : the current Shirley MacLaine's birthday 25. Secretaries' Day, 2007 26. Bombing of Guernica, 1937 May 1. Mission Accomplished I Day (aka "V-Day" or "Victory over Iraq" Day) :Loyalty Day 10. Wikia Humor Blog launch! (2007) :Bono's birthday 12. George Carlin's birthday 13. Stephen Colbert's Birthday :Mother's Day 14. Wiretap The Internet Day, 2007 23. America Meets Monica Goodling via congress : Samuel David Cheney is born! (2007), with picture of the proud grandfather 24. Wikiality Day 19. Armed Forces Day, 2007 28. Memorial Day, 2007 June 6. D-Day :Ronald Reagan's Ghost's B-Day and RFK's Assasination 8. The prophet Mohammed dies in 632 A.D. : Barbara Bush's birthday 9. China leases Hong Kong to Britain for 99 years (starting in 1898) 10. Alcoholics Anonymous founded in 1935 by "Bill W." : Judy Garland's birthday 11. as governor of Alabama, George McGovern protected a school doorway in 1963 12. Ronald Reagan's Victory Over Communism (gave "Tear Down This Wall" speech) : Timothy McVeigh executed in 2001 13. Activist Judges pass Miranda vs. Arizona forcing the police everywhere to read instead of arresting or shooting people :The New York Times begins publishing porn in 1971 14. Flag Day : U.S. Army's birthday! : France welcomes Nazis into Paris on 1940 : Nerds unveil the Univac : "Under God" becomes law in the pledge, 1954 : UFO seen in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947 17. Father's Day, 2007 : the Statue of Liberty appears suddenly in New York City, obviously a gift from God (not France), 1885 : activist judges expel The Baby Jesus from American schools, 1963 : hippie's favorite minor so-called "crime" occurs, 1972 : TV's highest rated police chase takes place, 1994 18. The war of 1812 began : Napoleon was defeated in Waterloo, 1815 : Sally Ride becomes the first American woman in space 19. Juneteenth 23. America's Cup Competition (Scheduled Start, 2007) 28. Stonewall Riots began this day in 1969 (and America's innocence ended) July 4. Independence Day 6. The Greatest President Ever's B-Day 7. America's Cup Competition (Scheduled Finish, 2007) 21. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows released 21. Beginning of The Rapture August 6. American Victory Day Pt 2 (bombing of Hiroshima) 9. American Victory Day Pt 2 (bombing of Nagasaki) September 3. Labor Day, 2007 9. Grandparents' Day 10. Bill O'Reilly's Birthday 11. Patriot's Day October This is the month of "Octolbert" or "Rocktober" 09. FOX Birthday 12. Columbus Day 17. The Colbert Report's Anniversary 24. United Nations Day 30. Stephen Colbert/Barry Manilow Peace Accord (anniv, 2006) 31. Satan's B-Day November 11. Veteran's Day 22. Thanksgiving, 2007 22. ThanksTruthing, 2007 December 20. Shred Off (anniv, 2006) 25. Baby Jesus' B-Day 26. Feast of Stephen the Martyr 31. New Years' Eve